


Naked Hearts

by Bassarid



Series: Intoxicated [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: In which Chris and Phichit struggle to come to terms with their feelings for each other.What do you do when your friends with benefits arrangement suddenly leaves you wanting more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after Merveilleux.

Phichit slept like a stone. Chris was a light sleeper, and company not always conducive to a full night’s sleep, but sleeping next to Phichit was surprisingly easy. In fact, Chris had once or twice found himself checking if Phichit was still breathing, he was that quiet and still.

And he was adorable in his sleep, curled together tightly, looking warm and soft, lashes fluttering on occasion, lips parted slightly, and Chris would rather have pressed against him and gone back to sleep than wake him up. But they had a competition that day, after all.

So he bent down and nuzzled Phichit’s neck.

“Rise and shine, mon petit.”

“You’re scratchy.”

In spite of the muttered complaint, Phichit turned around and wrapped his arms around him.

“You smell nice, though,” he mumbled, head pressed against Chris’ shoulder.

“I haven’t even showered yet.” Chris smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“Maybe that’s why.”

“My, my, Petit. You have so many facets.”

Phichit yawned and stretched.

“What time is it?”

“Short past seven.”

Phichit made a sound that was half a groan, half a whine.

“I love figure skating, I am willing to make sacrifices,” he intoned, making Chris chuckle. “Gotta be at breakfast at eight, or Ciao Ciao will come looking for me. And I’m not sure I need the talk from him.”

He frowned.

“Not that I’m embarrassed about… this. You’re not my dirty little secret. Dirty, perhaps…” He yawned again, and Chris smiled to himself. “But Ciao Ciao is too much of a father figure and I never ever want to discuss my sex life with him. Ever.”

“Fair enough.”

Chris leant in to kiss him, but Phichit clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Morning breath. Sorry.”

“Mine or yours? Because I’ve already…”

“Mine. Something must have crawled into my mouth and died there last night.”

Chris snorted.

“There are tooth brushes in the bathroom, curtesy of the hotel management, who for some reason seemed to think I needed five of them.”

“Carry me?”

Chris pulled Phichit up wordlessly, making him shriek.

“It was a joke, just a… oh look, it’s snowing.”

Chris let go of him and looked over his shoulder at the window, outside of which fluffy white flakes were indeed falling slowly, but steadily.

“There’s a snow theme park in Bangkok. Indoors, of course. _Snow town_. Opened a while back. The only snow in Thailand. I saw my first snow when I was thirteen, and had just moved to Detroit. It was oddly magical. Made everything look new and clean and beautiful for a while. It turned to dirty slush in less than an hour, but for a moment it was so beautiful.”

Chris smiled at that.

“It’s hard to imagine a place where it never snows. Harder even to imagine leaving home and family behind at that age.” He let his fingers run down Phichit’s naked arm, kissed his shoulder. “Was it hard?”

Phichit shrugged.

“Sometimes. Most of the time it felt like a big adventure. And Ciao Ciao helped when things were harder. And then there was Yuuri, a little later. But I missed Thailand. I’m glad I went back.

“But no snow. Only indoor-snow.”

“I see enough at competitions. Getting snowed in in Moscow is a lot less fun than it sounds.”

“Oh, it can be fun with the right people…” Chris replied, winking. “Want me to carry you to the bathroom now?”

Phichit snorted.

“No thanks. I'll walk, if you don't mind.”

“Think you have enough time for a shower?”

Phichit looked him up and down, grinning.

“I might just have enough time.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning!”

Phichit’s thoughts were still on lazy shower hand jobs, the feeling of Chris’ wet skin against his, and he beamed brightly at the small party seated around the table, receiving more or less alert responses.

“How are you having mini pizzas for breakfast, Ciao Ciao? Where did you even get them? You’re a terrible role model.”

Phichit sat down next to Yuuri, and Celestino just shrugged, smiling at him.

“You’re in a good mood this morning. Ready for the short program?”

Phichit grabbed a croissant and started munching.

“Pumped.”

“It’s a terrible thing to be cheerful so early in the morning,” Yuuri muttered, eyeing him sideways.

Phichit laughed, put an arm around him and kissed his cheek.

“I miss grumpy morning Yuuri. Mornings just aren’t the same without you. Did you keep him up late, Viktor?”

“He keeps himself up.” Viktor ruffled Yuuri’s hair affectionately.

Phichit chuckled.

“That he does.”

After breakfast, before heading to the rink for some last minute practice, Yuuri pulled Phichit aside.

“Can we talk?”

Phichit smiled at him.

“Always, Yuuri.”

“So – what’s there between you and Chris?”

“Oh boy.” Phichit grimaced, entirely taken aback. “Unusually direct, okay.”

Yuuri frowned at him.

“You know I’m not judging or anything. I’m just –curious? Confused? A little worried, maybe.”

Phichit stood with his hands on his hips, lips pursed slightly.

“I’m an adult, Yuuri.”

Yuuri adjusted his glasses quickly, and Phichit had to stop himself from smiling. It was all too familiar.

“I know that. I really do. And I don’t think Chris is a bad guy or anything, just maybe a little – flighty?”

Phichit sighed.

“Didn’t Viktor have a bit of a reputation, too?” He didn’t say it as sharply as he could have, and Yuuri blinked at him.

“That’s… a fair point, actually.”

“Look, I like spending time with him, Yuuri. Like sleeping with him, too. A lot. And it was me who started it all, and me, too, who said no strings attached.”

The look Yuuri gave him made Phichit stare down at his shoes, shuffling his feet. They’d lived and trained together for too long, it was too easy for Yuuri to read him. To hear the things he didn’t say.

“And that’s what you want?”

“Yuuuuri, this is not a conversation I want to have right now. After the short program, perhaps. I need to concentrate right now.”

Yuuri lifted his hands placatingly.

“Alright, I understand.”

He looked slightly worried, made a tentative move to hug Phichit, and Phichit let him, leaning against his best friend. And because he knew Yuuri too well, too, he said softly:

“I’m not mad, don’t worry. I promise we’ll talk later.”  
  


During practice, his thoughts strayed to the conversation again and again. He wasn’t even sure why he hadn’t told Yuuri before. There had been a time when they’d told each other everything, but distance had made it harder.

Then again, he hadn’t told anyone at all about Chris. It was private, sure, but he wasn’t ashamed. Definitely not. Just… He bit his lip, trying to concentrate on his step sequence.

Talking to someone would have meant thinking about his feelings, and he wasn’t sure he wanted that, so he had avoided it.

But when the short programs started and he watched Chris skate, he couldn’t help grinning like an idiot at every successful jump, staring transfixed at the intense expression, every smooth, sensuous movement. There was something almost mournful in the longing he expressed, and Phichit had to swallow hard as he realized he wanted to be the object of that longing.

He had no time to think more about it, though, he was next.

After the previous year, he had trained so hard for this, had given it his all. He was up to three quads now, landing them more or less regularly.

And he did great. Landing everything, the music and his body one, and his happiness filling him and, he hoped, radiating out to the audience.

When he finished, arms open wide, the crowd went wild, and Phichit beamed, though breathing hard, feeling like his chest might explode.

He gathered a few roses and as many hamster plushies as he could, before leaving the ice to go to the kiss and cry. Ciao Ciao clapped him on the back, looking happy and proud, and when Phichit caught Chris’ eye, the man winked and blew him a kiss. Phichit grinned, heart feeling like it was doing a somersault in his chest.

At the end of the day he was in third place. It was good, but still not enough. Then again, the free skate would decide everything, so he just had to give his very best again the next day.

After showering and changing, all he wanted was to eat and sleep, but he’d promised Yuuri, so they went out for coffee, which was almost as good as sleep, or so he told himself. At least he could take a lot of pictures and ridiculous selfies with Yuuri on the way.

He sipped the slightly too bitter coffee slowly, and took a bite of the pastry he’d ordered, an eclair, something Chris had recommended. Phichit briefly wondered if he liked it for its shape, trying not to snort at the thought.

Yuuri watched him mournfully.

“Want to try? It’s good.”

“Just a small bite.”

Phichit grinned and offered him the pastry,

“So. You have questions about my love life. Shoot.”

Yuuri scratched his head.

“So… you’re friends with benefits?”

It sounded like the concept was completely alien to him, and knowing Yuuri “pined all my life for Viktor Nikiforov” Katsuki, it probably was.

“I guess? We just have fun, really.”

“And that’s what you want?”

Phichit sighed.

“It was at first. Lately - I don’t know anymore. I like Chris a lot. I wouldn’t mind more than this. But I’m not sure if I should tell him.”

Phichit stirred more sugar into his coffee, avoiding Yuuri’s eyes.

“You think I should tell him, don’t you?”

Yuuri patted his arm, smiling at him.

“It’s your call. I see the way you look at him, you look so happy. And I want you to be happy. But I don’t know Chris well enough to make any guess at his feelings. All I know is that he’s always watching you, smiling. But it is your decision, ultimately.”

Phichit grinned a little, blushing at the information about Chris.

“He’s sweet and fun, you know? I love being around him, he makes me feel so… at ease. And the sex is amazing, Yuuri. I can’t compare, but it feels so good.”

Yuuri cleared his throat, cheeks pink.

“More than I strictly needed to know, but sounds good.”

“It is. Truth is, I want to tell him, want to know what he feels. But I’m worried, too.”

“You carry your heart on your sleeve, Chuchu, I’ve always admired that. If the fool doesn’t want you, we’ll talk smack about him and eat lots of ice cream, right?” Yuuri gave him a look of contrition. “I know we’ve been busy - I’ve been busy with Viktor and everything - but you can always talk to me, alright? Any time.”

Phichit beamed at him and nodded.

“Okay.”

And to his amazement, talking about it had actually brought some relief, some clarity as to what he felt, what he wanted, and he was grateful that Yuuri had gotten involved after all.

Now he only had to talk to Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided not to point out everything I think isn't quite right or debatable about this. My grandmother does this every time she has baked something and it drives everyone nuts, so I will break the circle. (^_-)
> 
> A fun fact instead: My ex actually woke me up once to check if I was still alive. (I was.)
> 
> Btw, Snow Town is real. Couldn't make something like that up, really.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chris has an almost serious conversation with Viktor, and Phichit's feelings get a little messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say this would be only two chapters long? Oh well... sorry, but plot bunnies and things. *coughs*

“How did you know?”

Viktor looked up from where he'd been staring, lost in thought, at the ring on his hand.

He raised his eyebrows.

“Know what?”

They were sitting at the hotel bar, Chris with a glass of champagne, Viktor, to Chris' slight amusement, on his second shot of sake.

“That you wanted to spend all your life with him.”

Viktor put a fingertip to his lips in an endearingly familiar gesture, and was silent for a moment, before replying:

“The idea made me happier than anything had in a long time. I was lonely and unhappy, and I didn't even know it until Yuuri came along. Finding someone like that – I could not possibly have let that chance pass me by.”

He looked at the ring again.

“I had nothing to lose and everything to gain.”

He beamed at Chris.

“Is this perhaps about you always vanishing at the same time as a certain young man from Thailand whenever you're in one place? Or so I've heard...”

Chris raised his eyebrows.

“I was under the impression that we'd been more discreet, but apparently not.”

Viktor just shrugged, still smiling.

He didn't mind. Chris knew he had a reputation, he'd worked hard for it, and he certainly didn't mind Viktor knowing. But he wasn't sure Phichit would be happy with people knowing about them, no matter how much he insisted that Chris wasn't his dirty little secret.

He was Thailand's darling, and this might very well hurt his reputation.

“I can't imagine holding back like that,” Viktor said into the silence. “I couldn't keep my hands off Yuuri.”

Chris chuckled.

“I've noticed. The whole world has noticed.”

Viktor just gave him a besotted smile and Chris shook his head slightly.

Did he want that? Hold Phichit tight after a performance, be kissed by him for good luck?

What a horribly sappy, cliché idea.

For some reason he found it wonderful.

“You look like a man in love. What have you got to lose, Chris?”

What did he have to lose?

“A friend,” he said softly.

“Do you really think so?” Viktor replied, brows furrowing.

“I don't know. But once these things are out in the open, it's hard to go back to the way things were. In my experience.” Chris stared at the champagne in his glass, then downed the last of it.

“Sure, rejection hurts, nobody likes it.”

“Like you would know,” Chris teased, but Viktor ignored him.

“What I'm saying is, you've got a lot to gain. Take a leap of faith. It's what I'd do. What I did, actually.”

Viktor beamed at him, and Chris couldn't help smiling a little.

“Oh, but banquet boy was clearly in love with you, there was no doubt.”

The smile on Viktor's face as he doubtlessly recalled first meeting Yuuri was almost too much.

“Well, that's all the advice I can give. Listen to your heart, Christophe. It sounds trite, but if he makes you happy, do what you can to keep him. It's as simple as that.”

Chris sighed.

“Yeah. _Simple_.”

 

* * *

 

Phichit awoke with a start, blinking at the phone next to him on the bed. He'd obviously fallen asleep browsing through social media; the lights in his hotel room were on and he was still fully clothed.

He felt groggy and sluggish as he took the phone and stared for a moment at Chris' message, smiling nevertheless.

 

_Up to anything fun?_

 

It took him a moment to come up with a reply, and in the end he just wrote back:

 

_Nope, just hanging around._

 

Chris' reply came an instant later, while Phichit was yawning and trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

 

_Can I join in on the fun?_

 

It made him snort, but then his sleep-addled brain realized what Chris was asking. He looked at the time – it wasn't even ten p.m. yet. He'd been so exhausted that he'd fallen asleep no later than nine in the evening. He wanted to see Chris, but he didn't think he'd be up to much.

But he wanted to see Chris. Today more so than ever.

 

_Knock yourself out._

 

He struggled to tidy up clothes and costumes, various odds and ends that had somehow spilled out of his suitcases and onto the carpet - Chris' hotel rooms always looked immaculate. After that, he raced into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, redid his eyeliner, brushed his hair, and just hoped that he looked better than he felt.

His heart leapt when there was a knock on the door and he let Chris in quickly, drinking in the sight of him. How could anyone always look so effortlessly handsome?

“It's a bit of a mess,” was all he could think to say, looking over his shoulder at the rest of the room, but Chris didn't seem to care as he stepped inside, pushing the door closed behind him.

For some reason Phichit felt a lot more nervous than usual. Oh well. He knew the reason, there was no need to pretend.

“I don't mind.” Chris bent forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I would have asked you out to dinner earlier, but you were gone after the short program, and Viktor informed me that you'd stolen his Yuuri. Sad puppy dog eyes and all.”

He winked and Phichit laughed, trying to tell himself that there had never been a reason to be nervous around Chris. He reached out and wound his fingers into the soft curls at the back of Chris' head, standing on tip-toe to kiss him, and Chris leant down obligingly.

“You were amazing on the ice today,” Chris said after a moment, and Phichit felt himself flush.

“So were you.”

The smile Chris gave him made his stomach flutter, and he smiled back, though his expression contorted into a yawn an instant later.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“Tired?”

Phichit shook his head, but Chris looked him over, frowning slightly.

“Well, maybe a little,” Phichit admitted.

“I didn't wake you, did I?”

“I hadn't planned on going to bed that early, I just feel asleep,” Phichit muttered.

Chris' fingers were brushing over his hair, the look he gave him full of sympathy.

“If I had known, I wouldn't have bothered you, Petit.”

Phichit rolled his eyes a little.

“You're never bothering me, Christophe. I wanted to see you.” He turned away quickly, though not before grabbing Chris' hand, and pulled him over to the bed. He'd already said too much, he didn't want to confess tonight. Not before the free skate. The banquet was predestined for this kind of thing, perhaps it would turn into _his_ embarrassing, life-changing show this year. Phichit almost snorted at the thought. That was definitely not how he wanted it to happen.

He focussed again on the man before him and the task at hand.

Chris just watched him with an odd look in his eyes as Phichit's fingers opened the shirt he was wearing, until he suddenly took Phichit's hand, stopping his motions.

“We don't have to do anything, Petit. It's been a long day for me, too.”

Phichit bit his lip, bewildered and with an acute feeling of rejection creeping up on him.

“I... did I do something wrong?” He felt out of his depths, and it was all due to his conversation with Yuuri. And his stupid feelings.

Chris blinked at him, then shook his head quickly.

“What? No, of course not, you just look a little exhausted, and you said you'd just fallen asleep. And you seem – agitated.” Chris pulled Phichit's hand up to his lips and kissed it. “Is something wrong?”

Phichit struggled with himself for a moment, then said:

“Just the thought of tomorrow's competition. I'm in third place now, and deep down I know I'm not going to win gold this year. Again. But keeping the bronze would be good. Silver would be better, of course.” It wasn't until he'd said it, that he realized it was true, even though his feelings for Chris were the bigger reason for his nerves.

“Ah.” Chris sighed and took his head between his hands gently. “Believe me, I know that feeling. Viktor has been a dear friend for years, and I'm not proud to admit it, but there were times when I wanted to strangle him with one of his gold medals.”

It made Phichit laugh, and he let himself be pulled against Chris' chest, revelling in the feeling of gentle fingers stroking his neck in small circles.

“All the more reason to get a full night's sleep, though, Petit.”

Phichit took a deep breath.

“But I don't want you to leave,” he muttered against the fabric of Chris' shirt, hoping that it didn't sound too needy.

“Then I will stay.”

Phichit looked up and pulled Chris into a kiss again, licking into his mouth, smiling slightly when Chris requited his motions eagerly.

“We can still make out for a while,” Phichit said after a bit, smirking at Chris.

“Sleepy make outs are my number one favourite sexual activity,” Chris replied with a wink, and Phichit chuckled.

“You're silly. But you're lucky, too, because I like silly.”

“Very lucky indeed.”

As they were finally settled for sleep, after long, slow kisses that tasted of Phichit's toothpaste, and while Chris was still stroking his hair every now and then, Phichit couldn't stop thinking about how pleasant it had been to wake up to Chris in the morning, how good it felt to fall asleep like this.

How very much he wanted this to continue indefinitely – and how much he'd miss it once the GPF would be over.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which things escalate and smut happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got a whole lot longer than planned, though I don't think anyone will mind.
> 
> edit: finally proof-read the entire chapter at least once and made minor changes

“Hey.”

“Hey there, bronze medalist.”

Chris watched the big grin spreading on Phichit's face, and was glad that he didn't feel the least bit resentful. On the contrary, he was oddly proud. Phichit had been marvelous again, he'd been unable to look away even for a second during his routine.

Phichit must have read his thoughts, or at least gotten the general drift, because he looked rueful all of a sudden.

“You skated beautifully, too, I watched...”

Chris just heaved a sigh.

“I'm getting old.”

“Nonsense!” Phichit lowered his voice slightly. “You're nowhere near old, not a single part of you. I've checked.”

It made Chris snort.

“Such a charmer.”

They just grinned at each other for a moment, standing apart from the majority of the other banquet guests, those who were still left. It was late already, near midnight, sponsors and other official guests had by and large left, and not few of the other skaters had either left as well or had had too much to drink.

Phichit cleared his throat.

“I wanted to talk to you...”

“I've been meaning to talk to you, too,” Chris said softly, hand gripping his glass of champagne a little more tightly.

“Oh.” Phichit looked slightly taken aback, then smiled again. “About what?”

Chris looked around briefly.

“Perhaps not here?”

“Okay.” Phichit, too, took in the general state of the banquet. “Do you think anyone will take notice if we leave?”

“This party is too far gone, I doubt they'd notice a herd of elephants on a rampage.”

Phichit chuckled and led the way out through the nearest door.

“Another GPF come and gone,” Chris muttered as they entered a cool, semi-dark corridor. Phichit took a look around, then said: “Reminds me of last year.”

The smile he gave Chris had him, too, recall their first kiss.

“Celestino is adept at interrupting intimate moments, yes?”

“Just don't remind me.” Phichit grimaced. “So – what did you want to say?”

Chris rubbed the back of his head uncharacteristically nervously. He knew what he wanted to say, and he knew what he had to say first. It wouldn't be right not to put all cards on the table.

“I haven't told anyone so far, not even my coach, though I think he knows it's inevitable. After this season, after worlds – I'll be retiring. I can't keep up w...”

“But you can't!”

The force of the statement had Chris taken aback.

“You can't retire.” The second one was a mere whisper, Phichit standing there, dark eyes wide, none of his trademark cheerfulness in his expression.

“Phichit, wha...”

To his horror, he noticed Phichit was tearing up, tears spilling after a moment, leaving glistening tracks on his cheeks.

“Petit...” He took a step forward, reached out, but Phichit stepped back, hands flying to his face, wiping at the tears.

“I... I'm sorry, I just... I need a moment, I have to be alone for a bit, I can't...” He took another step back, then turned abruptly and raced down the corridor, while Chris just stood there, perplexed.

When he'd finally found his feet and tried to follow, Phichit was already lost to him in a maze of hotel corridors.

Chris thought feverishly for a moment, before it struck him and he pulled out his phone, trying to call Phichit, but no one answered. He tried again after a few seconds – only to find Phichit had turned off his phone.

“Putain!”

Chris didn't know what to do, but there was one person he could think of who might be able to help.

He found Yuuri still at the banquet and to his immense relief apparently sober, taking care of a very drunk, very clingy Viktor. If he hadn't been so worried, Chris might have commented on the fact that these two were truly made for each other.

Viktor was slung around Yuuri, and the Japanese skater wore an expression that was half embarrassed, half doting, as he patted his fiance's back gently.

“Yuuri, I need your help, please.”

Yuuri looked up at him, glasses slightly askew.

“What's the matter?”

“It's Phichit, I can't find him.”

His words were met with a frown, then Yuuri pried Viktor off himself gently.

“Yurio, can you keep an eye on Viktor?”

The boy's head turned and he glared back.

“The old man isn't my responsibility.”

“Please, Yurio.”

Yuri huffed, rolled his eyes, but then dragged Otabek over to where Viktor was lying with his head on a table, mumbling in Russian. Yuuri stroked his hair.

“I'll be back in a bit, you behave yourself, Vitya.”

Chris lead him out the way he'd come in, and Yuuri followed quickly, speaking the instant they were outside.

“What do you mean you can't find him? What happened?”

“He...” Chris ran his fingers through his hair, slightly taken aback by the sharp edge to Yuuri's voice. “He ran off. I... He was crying, but he said he needed some space.”

He had not expected Yuuri Katsuki of all people to glare at him, taking a step forward until he was definitely in Chris' personal space, fists clenching as he hissed:

“He cried?! He confessed and you... What the hell did you say to him?”

Chris blinked down at him, trying to make sense of this.

“He... he didn't confess anything,” he said softly, staring into the distance as things started to become clearer. “I told him I'm going to retire after this season.”

Yuuri gave him a bewildered look, but some of the tension and anger seemed to dissipate.

“What? Why would you tell him that?”

Chris ran his hands over his face.

“I meant to tell him that I... that I can imagine us as more than friends, if you have to know. But I wanted him to know everything before making a decision. Long distance is hard, and me not being at competitions means we'll have to figure out something else, if he wants me, that is.”

Yuuri shook his head.

“I didn't expect you to try to be pragmatic in a situation like that. Not the most romantic overture to declaring your feelings.”

“Perhaps not, but it was honest,” Chris muttered.

“And he just ran off? Have you tried calling him?”

Yuuri pulled out his phone.

“Of course I have. He turned his phone off after my first attempt.”

“What?” Yuuri's head snapped up so sharply it made Chris take a step back. “Phichit never turns off his phone.” He held his phone to his ear, obviously trying to call Phichit.

“Damn. I've never known him to turn it off. I've heard him say 'if my battery dies, so do I', and he was only half joking.”

They looked at each other, at a loss for what to do for a moment.

“We can try his room, though if he really wants to be left alone...”

Yuuri took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Please, let's check his room. I'm worried, he looked so... upset. I still don't understand.”

That just got a sigh from the Japanese skater.

“He probably thought he wouldn't get to see you anymore. I mean, you know he likes you, don't you?”

Chris gave him a small smile.  
  
“I'd hoped so.”

“Well, there's your answer. Though I've never known him to run away like that...”

Yuuri's voice trailed off and they made their way up to Phichit's room in silence. When they arrived, Yuuri knocked on the door, but no one answered. To Chris' surprise, he produced a key card from his pocket.

“Why do you even have that?”

“We used to stay in one hotel room a lot when we were younger, and even when we stopped, it was useful to have each other's keys. Prudent. So it stuck.”

He opened the door slowly; it was dark inside.

“He's not here. Kuso!" Yuuri turned to him. "Do you think he left the hotel?”

Chris closed his eyes.

“God, I hope not. Alone at night, in the dead of winter, no coat, in a city where he doesn't even speak the language? And Marseilles has its unsafe places, especially at night.”

“I'll try calling again.”

To Chris' immense relief, he heard that Yuuri's call was answered, though he couldn't hear what Phichit was saying.

“Phichit, where are you? ...what do you mean, outside? It's the middle of the night!” Yuuri looked vaguely panicky, casting Chris a worried look. “Please come back. I'm worried. Chris is worried. We're in your room. Alright. Good. See you soon.”

Yuuri sighed and put his phone away.

“He's coming up again.”

Chris let himself sink down onto the edge of the bed he'd woken up in that morning, a whole lot of tension suddenly gone.

“Thanks, Yuuri.”

“I haven't done very much,” Yuuri muttered.

“For being there, then.”

The Japanese skater sighed again and patted Chris' head briefly.

“You're welcome. You know, I love that boy like a brother.”

Chris raised his eyebrows.

“Is this going to be the shovel talk?”

“No.” Yuuri even smiled a little. “But he's dear to me, and he – he's so generous with his love and kindness. Please be good to him.”

Chris just nodded.

“Of course I will.”

They both turned at a noise beyond the door, and Chris jumped to his feet as Phichit entered.

He rushed over to him, wanted to pull Phichit close, but stopped at the last moment, uncertain all of a sudden. It was hard to interpret the look Phichit gave him, all serious, even a little – wary? He wasn't crying anymore, at least, though his carefully applied eyeliner was mostly gone.

“Chris, I...” He faltered, and looked away.

“Oh Phichit.” Chris reached out to touch his cheek, frowning at how cold he was. “Marseilles is not safe at night. Anything could have happened.”

Phichit looked up again at that, eyebrows raised.

“Please. I've lived in Detroit.”

That made Chris chuckled a little.

“Fair enough.”

“Chris, I know it's a bad time to tell you, and I know I've said I wasn't in love when this started, but I am now. I'm in love with you. I'm sorry.”

He'd blurted it out quickly, then looked at his feet again, but Chris tilted Phichit's head up and bent down to kiss him gently, and wrapped his arms around him.

“I'm an idiot, Petit, I'm sorry. I'll be yours, if you want me. I just wanted to put all cards on the table, before telling you I'm in love with you. I was nervous, too. Stalling. I fucked up. Will you have me, even though I'm a fool?”

The smile Phichit gave him made up for everything that had happened in the last half hour.

“Of course.”

He pulled Chris down again and kissed him softly.

“I think this is my cue to leave.”

“Oh, Yuuri.”

Phichit let go of Chris to look at his friend, giving him a crooked smile.

“I forgot you were there.”

Yuuri laughed.

“I thought so.” He walked past them, and Phichit pulled him into a hug.

“Good night, Yuuri.”

“Good night, you two. Don't stay up too late.”

Chris just gave Yuuri a smile and was glad to find him smiling back before he finally left and they were alone.

“Come here, you must be freezing.” Phichit let himself be pulled into Chris' arms again, hands rubbing over Phichit's back and arms, though he doubted it would do much through the fabric of the jacket Phichit had donned for the banquet.

“I just panicked or something, I don't even know. It was all too much. You, me, the GPF...”

“Understandable. I was too caught up in my own nervousness, too. I should have done all of this differently.”

Phichit reached out and cupped his cheek, thumb tracing Chris' cheek bone.

“It's okay. We're both idiots.”

He caught one of Chris' hands and pulled him over to the bed, laughing as Chris draped the blanket around his shoulders.

“I just don't want you to catch cold. Are you tired, Petit? Do you want to sleep? We can talk about everything tomorrow.”

Cool fingers caressed Chris' cheek once more, then traveled down, resting against his neck, as dark eyes looked into his.

“Sleep is the last thing I want.” He grinned, and let his fingers move to the top of Chris' shirt, opening the topmost button.

“Is that so?”

“Let me put it this way: How can I resist you? When you leave my heart being undressed...”

Chris could not remember a time when anything had made him blush like he was blushing that moment, heat rising from his chest over his neck and throat to his face, as Phichit was sweetly singing the song to which he'd set last season's short program. It made his heart race worse than at the end of any free skate.

There was a soft hum, a self-conscious little smile, before Phichit whispered: “Tonight, you're all mine.”

“My goodness, Petit.”

“Are you having second thoughts now that you've heard me sing?”

In reply, Chris just bent forward and kissed him hungrily, fingers pulling and tugging at Phichit's jacket and shirt, desperate to touch the warm, smooth skin underneath.

He pulled away briefly, just to whisper:

“I just realized I'm even more in love than I thought I was.”

He kissed Phichit again before he could reply, then added quickly:

“And you have a beautiful voice. I didn't know. I want to learn so much more about you.” He kissed the finally exposed shoulders and chest, letting Phichit remove his shirt in turn.

“You know, now that the GPF is over... there's no need to hold back at all,” Phichit said, fingers running through Chris' hair, nails grazing his neck gently, making him shudder.

“I do like the sound of that.”

Phichit kicked off his shoes unceremoniously, almost hitting an expensive-looking vase, making Chris chuckle, and took off his pants with equal impatience, before stripping a very compliant Chris just as gracelessly.

Chris was a little taken aback when Phichit pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him, but the hips rolling against his own left very little rational thought to begin with, and he didn't exactly mind. Not at all, actually.

He let his hands stroke the warm, silky insides of Phichit's thighs, up to his balls and cock, caressing them with one hand each, drawing small gasps from the object of his affection.

“I hope you are prepared, Petit, otherwise you'll have to undress me again in a few minutes.”

Phichit laughed.

“No need.” He bent forward and opened the bottom most drawer of the bedside table, producing lube and condoms.

“You know, if you ever want to fuck me, we can do that too.”

He watched in satisfaction as Phichit's eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

“Jesus H. Christ, Christophe, you can't just spring something like that on me without a warning.”

Chris smirked.

“Just – food for thought.”

Phichit leant down and bit Chris' lower lip lightly.

“You bet I'll be thinking about that. But tonight I want something else.”

He kissed Chris' lips, licked into his mouth as Chris opened it, tongues meeting, brushing against each other, gaining depth and heat with every touch, Phichit's hips rolling against Chris' again, and Chris let his hands move up and down Phichit's sides, his back, cupped his ass firmly, kneading the soft, pliant flesh. He patted around quickly for the bottle of lube Phichit had dropped next to them and coated his fingers haphazardly, before rubbing his fingertips up and down Phichit's crack. A soft moan against his lips and the hips pushing back against his hand told him Phichit was more than willing, and he circled his entrance briefly, before pushing one finger in. He was careful in his preparations, adding a second finger after a while, then a third, Phichit moving up and down on them with hardly any hesitation, kisses growing more frantic, less coordinated, until Phichit buried his face against Chris' neck, whimpering softly.

“I've wanted this again, so much. I hated having to wait before seeing you again.”

“So did I,” Chris said, finally pulling his fingers out, drawing another whine from Phichit.

Chris pushed himself up, moved into a sitting position and Phichit let himself be maneuvered so he was kneeling above Chris' lap. On cue he grabbed a condom and carefully rolled it down on Chris' length, used liberal amounts of lube on him, before positioning himself above Chris' cock and sinking down ever so slowly.

“You feel wonderful. Warm and tight,” Chris whispered into Phichit's ear, hands stroking up and down his sides. “And you're mine.”

“Yesss... Chris...”

Phichit had sunk all the way down, trembling in Chris' arms, seeking his lips again, before he started rolling his hips once more, slow, steady movements of hips and thighs, hands on Chris' shoulders for additional support.

Chris' fingers wrapped around Phichit's cock, pumping him in time with their motions, and for a while nothing else existed, just heat and bliss and deep, hungry kisses, until Phichit's movements became sharper, faster, his tongue slipped from Chris' lips, mouth pressing against his neck instead, teeth sinking into the muscle there. Chris groaned, snapping his hips up, hands grasping Phichit's waist as he thrust into him harder, faster, until he heard the muffled cry, felt Phichit clench down on him and with a few more thrusts, Chris came, too, stuttering to a halt, and finally let himself fall back onto the bed, pulling Phichit down with him.

They lay there in comfortable silence for a long time, a sticky mess of tangled limbs, but entirely unwilling to move, it seemed, until Phichit said suddenly:

“I'm sure I can convince Ciao Ciao to let me train in Switzerland during the off season. I know he has family in Italy that he never gets to see, they'd be much easier to visit.”

Chris blinked, then smiled broadly, anticipation already swelling inside him.

“I'd love that. I've been thinking, too, I've seen much too little of the world. Even when I was travelling there was never a lot of time to actually see new places. I hear Bangkok is beautiful. I'd like to spend some time there, maybe accompany my famous figure skating boyfriend to the occasional competition in other parts of the world. Go sightseeing while he has to train.”

Phichit was too exhausted to even muster fake indignation.

“Rude,” he just muttered, head resting on Chris' shoulder.

“Terribly rude indeed.”

“Chris?”

“My love?”

Phichit snickered lowly.

“Sap.”

“Where I come from, we call that romantic.” Chris, on the other hand, managed fake indignation rather well.

Phichit just snickered some more.

“Anyway, I wanted to ride you all night, but I think I'm falling asleep.”

“A terrible misfortune.” Chris managed to finally discard the condom without moving too much, then fished for the blanket and pulled it over them. He kissed the top of Phichit's head, then added:

“We have all the time in the world now. Go to sleep.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the oddest feeling Celestino will walk in on them in the morning... ;o)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, I am [ down-to-figure-skate ](https://down-to-figure-skate.tumblr.com), wink wonk.


End file.
